greenflashsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lavina
Lavina Theriault (ラビナ・セリャウルト Rabina Seriauruto) is Mage whom is currently under the guidance of Vasilios, to learn the art of the reclusive Blood Dragon Slayer Magic. Lavina and Vasilios met under an unknown instance, but something that is known, is that she chose due to the excess of Eternano she possesses within herself. The aforementioned being only wishes to instruct those who possesses immense potential, so that the rare Blood Dragon Slayers can continue to live on, without disturbance. Prior to becoming affiliated with Blood Dragon, Lavina's occupation was that of student who attended an unknown institution. Appearance For a girl whom possesses the abilities of a Dragon Slayer, she is rather different than other Dragon Slayers. This starts from her attire, to the accessories she has. Meaning that she is also distinctive as well. To start, Lavina has features that are not considered intimidating, or unusual, quite dissimilar to that of the Blood Dragon Slayers that existed before Lavina. She has Personality Relationships Vasilios Nō Alana History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Swordsmanship Expertise: Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Amongst the members within her guild, Korina stands prominent in terms of hand-to-hand combat. When engaging in hand to hand combat, Korina is doesn't use force to gain an advantage against an opponent, but rather is use a opponents force against them. Her movements are agile, and elusive, generally waiting until her opponents' attack her, dodge it, and subsequently exploit their weakness. Primarily focusing on counter attacks, she engages an her opponents' momentum against them, and subsequently using that momentum to throw her opponents' elsewhere. Using precise movement, she Amazing Speed and Agility: High Durability and Endurance: High Strength: Magical Abilities Blood Dragon Slayer Magic Blood Dragon Slayer Magic (血の滅竜魔法 Chi no Metsuryū Mahō) Blood Dragon Slayer Magic is an intriguing magic, for though it is a Dragon Slayer Magic, it is far more deadly in comparison to the other magics, and fills a wide variety of roles thanks to its element. By controlling within the body or outside of it, Ash is capable of fully using his influence over the element to control both , and has the capability of controlling the process of through his magic. Whilst Red blood cells allow him to activate certain parts of the body, or provide him extra strength, White blood cells are used to combat infection and poison, whilst his ability to control the coagulation of his blood allows him to possibly harden his skin and limit his blood flow to a minimum when injuries have been received. It is for this, Blood Dragon Slayer exists in not only damage, but in empowering the user through completely natural means. Considering this is a magic, Eternano is also involved in the process, and Blood Dragon Slayers are capable of employing the two to increase blood flow within the body, change its malleability and even regulate the proportion of White to Red blood cells. Strangely enough, upon activation of the magic, his eyes turn a deep red color, though this could easily be because of blood flow to the entire body, including his eyes, changing their natural light reflection and absorption. Blood Dragon Slayer also possesses numerous other uses, and is not limited to simple use like traditional Blood Magic. By letting blood leak out of himself, or using the blood present within a battle, Ash is fully capable of solidifying his blood and employing it as a means to create weaponry with strict ease, the density of such weaponry being quite high considered it is coated with a layer of Eternano. Furthermore; he is capable of using larger amounts of blood for techniques such as Blood Dragon's Roar, and others. However; due to the physiology of any Blood Dragon Slayer being progressively similar to a Dragon, they are capable of feats traditional humans are incapable of processing. First of all, an experienced Blood Dragon Slayer, on the level of Ash per-say, would be capable of converting any form of magic into raw magical blood for his own use, being capable of manipulating the air in order to create blood for his techniques, whilst also tugging on the blood within another's body to control their movements and manipulate their bodily strengths. Regardless of the truly tremendous usage of this magic, there lies equal weaknesses. Blood is the source of an individual's energy once they become a full-fledged Blood Dragon Slayer. Even Eternano is capable of only briefly satiating their demand for Blood, and thus they are compared to occasionally. However; the most painful demand of this style is its Forbidden spell. Upon accepting the commitment to become a Blood Dragon Slayer, the teacher will impart their entire magical essence unto the next Blood Dragon Slayer, giving them only seven years to become the Blood Dragon and pass on their teachings to the next Blood Dragon Slayer. It is this way that the Blood Dragons have been able to survive eon after eon, regardless of and 's interference. * Blood Dragon's Roar (血竜の咆哮 Chiryū no Hōkō) the default spell technique, each and every Dragon Slayer possesses within their arsenal. Though, contrary to most, Lavina's variant of the Dragon's Slayer's Roar spell is somewhat different when invoked, even when compared to her mentor. Albeit, in terms of appearance, solely. Through the infusion of her own Eternano within her, travelling through the nervous system begins to take place, Consequently, the blood begins to rapidly duplicate itself. This multiplication of blood continues on, until the body reaches its maximum capacity of holding the aforementioned blood. This will result in outward expulsion of the blood, creating a torrent of blood, that possesses an immense size. Though, this doesn't apply to Lavina. The instant the blood is expelled, Lavina's Blood Dragon's Roar will begin to divide. It will divide into a plethora of smaller branches. This due Lavina not having entire control, when attempting to invoke a full torrent of blood. Lavina's personal method is the deemed to be more efficient for her own usage, when she employs it in battle. The branches are to be capable of extending itself like no other spell in Lavina's arsenal, attacking opponents' at nearly any range. This points on theses branches are quite sharp, being capable of penetrating defenses will ease, due to the vast solidity that Lavina is is capable of molding this technique into. Another capability of this spell, is its ability to contort itself, when manipulated by Lavina. This creates a homing effect, making the spell even dangerous to an opponent. Though using it in this manner is more draining on her energy reserves. It has also displayed the capability to puncture rock. There's almost nothing that defend his attack, as even the invincible defense can fall to its' cutting power. Lavina will generally uses this technique to intercept attacks targeted to toward her, prominently projectiles that travel toward Lavina from a multitude of angles, and exemplifies the statement "killing two birds with one stone". Lavina will often use it send her opponents' aback from her range. Even though it can quickly end a fight, Lavina does wish to use this particular spell to cause direct damage to an opponent, as she does not desire to witness the true ferocity of her Dragon's Roar. * Blood Dragon's Cutlass (血竜の短剣 Chiryū no Tanken) is Lavina's signature Dragon Slayer spell. Lavina is known for its usage of this spell, and is extremely adept at using it. This spell is known as an extension of the Blood Dragon's World spell, due to the fact Lavina isn't as skillful as her draconic teacher, she not as proficient crafting an excess of generic weaponry. Thus, she isn't widely adaptable, as of yet. Though, she is versatile while using this technique. As a compensation these limitations, she has more definite forms of weapons that she constructs. While not responsible for the creation of the Blood Dragon's World technique, this specific weapon of Lavina's own design, through this magic. Blood Dragon's Cutlass is also a representation of Lavina's own innovation of the Blood Dragon Slayer Magic, as this spell wasn't directly taught to her by Vasilios. Another contributor to why Lavina simply constructs a sword is because she doesn't desire to. Lavina has chose to familiarize herself with this certain piece of weaponry to culminated her capabilities in its use. Now, for process for the of initiating of this spell. Lavina will push her arm outward, and put her palm face down, and blood will begin to fall, and the instant her blood makes contact will the ground, Lavina solidify her blood, taking the form of an elongated weapon; a cutlass. To those who doesn't possess knowledge of Blood Dragon Slayer Magic, it is assumed to be a technique of Molding Magic. It's almost perfectly designed cutlass, having no fluctuations in its shape. However, in order to preserve the perfect shape of the cutlass, Lavina must maintain a constant focus, even if she may partake in battle. Lavina's devotion in maintaining the shape is quite magnificent, as the shape doesn't falter the least bit. Upon swinging the now constructed weapon, magical energy will begin to emanate from it, signifying the strong union between her magical energy and her blood. This density of this weapon was displayed when a adversary attempted to cut the Lavina's cutlass using serrated-like weapon. This weapon is also capable inflicting damage in obstructions that would seem impossible by even a real sword. :* Blood Dragon's Vortex (血竜の渦動 Chiryū no Kadō) * Blood Dragon's Shedding (血竜の脱皮 Chiryū no Dappa) is spell that is draining on Lavina's magical reserves, due to how beneficial it is, despite simply serving as an support spell. For a Dragon Slayer Magic spell, it is can be considered peculiar, as Blood Dragon's Shedding is one of the Dragon Slayer Magic spells that actually heals, rather that simply rejuvenates. There also lies more risks to trying to execute this Blood Dragon's Shedding, or at least that applies to Lavina. The first of the drawbacks would be the drainage of Eternano, and the second being the loss of blood. It should be noted that the blood and magical power used to execute this spell is proportionate to level of damage the Blood Dragon Slayer has took. This spell has seldom been used by Lavina, primarily because she doesn't engage into combat to an great extent like her mentor, and consequently, she doesn't experiences grevious injuries like Vasilios in general. This is also attributed to Lavina disallowing her opponent to bring her to the point where she has to resort to utilizing this draining technique as means to rejuvenate from deep wounds. Despite expending a lot of Eternano upon activation, this spell is simplistic in terms of design. Upon activation, Lavina simply sheds her initial layer of skin that has been punctured from the layers of skin that lie beneath it. This appears to wash the injuries that Lavina has quite quickly, making more akin to an actual Healing Magic. Lavina's healing process is of course slower than her dragon teacher's, as she rarely uses the spell, and thus she hasn't mastered it as of yet, as mentioned before. Blood Dragon's Clotting (血竜の凝固 Chiryū no Gyōko) Perhaps the most useful within a Blood Dragon Slayer's repertoire of techniques is the Blood Dragon's Clotting one. The most difficult spell for Lavina to use, due to its nature. Instead of expelling blood outward, Lavina uses internal blood to enact this ability. Lavina can control the blood to point where it becomes fully solid. The closest comparison to this ability would be Steel Magic. It is often compared to her Blood Dragon's Cutlass, but simply in reverse. Upon solidifying her internal blood, Lavina's skin becomes far dense than before, causing an augmentation in her levels of durability, to the point where she block opponents' attack that involves the usage of bladed weapons. Such levels of durability allows Lavina to intercept magical assaults, and direct them elsewhere. Through enhancing the flow of blood through her arteries and veins, she can further augment her physical prowess, such as her speed, and strength. When this occurs, Lavina can compete with even an S-Class Mage, or even overwhelm, to a certain degree, and small period of time. Lavina uses this technique in conjunction with her Blood Dragon's Cutlass; augmenting her level of speed with her swordsmanship causing adversaries' to not dare near her, unless they have the intent of being eviscerated by her sword. Through simulation of her blood within her brain, Lavina's sensory also increases substantially, allowing her to quickly to enemy attacks with ease. This was shown when a adversary wished to finish off Lavina within their onslaught attacks, and Lavina quickly responded to the attacks that were fired erratically toward her, intercepting each and every attacks thrown toward her, outmaneuvering her foe entirely. With her enhanced strength, speed and her amplified sensual perception, she can provide an immediate response to almost any attack to anything headed toward her being, regardless of the potency that Lavina may confront. Blood Dragon's Open Hand (血竜の握り拳 Chiryū no Nigirikobushi) Quotes Trivia Behind the Scenes * Lavina's appearance is based on Mirai Kuraiyama of the Kyoukai no Kanata series. * Lavina is the first Slayer Mage of the authors' own creation, including the first of Slayer Mages the author has constructed. References Category:Greenflash12 Character Category:Human Category:Female Category:Caster-Mage Category:Weapon User Category:Sword User Category:Swordsman Category:Dragon Slayer